Episode 8 - You Show School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion
After Sylvio’s Duel with the mysterious man who looks like Yuya ends with him taking a ton of damage from a monster made from an Xyz Summon, word of it reaches the ear of Henrietta Akaba, the mother of Declan. Followed by the elite of the Leo Institute of Dueling, she marches to the You Show Duel School that the criminal Yuya goes to. And they plan to... Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Dipper O'rion At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cosmic Sanctuary" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dipper Draws (6). Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Algiedi” (1600/1400) (5). “Algiedi” activates it’s effect, letting it Special Summon 1 Level 4 “Constellar” from Dipper’s hand. Dipper Special Summons “Constellar Kaus” (1800/700) (4). “Kaus” activates it’s effect twice, increasing or decreasing the Level of a “Constellar” monster by 1. He increases the Level of “Algiedi” and “Kaus” by 1. Dipper uses “Algiedi” and “Kaus” to Xyz Summon “Constellar Pleiades” (2500/1500). Turn 2: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya places “Stargazer Magician” and “Timegazer Magician” into the Pendulum Zones (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000) and “Performapal Static Squirrel” (1000/1000) in ATK Position and “Performapal Sword Fish” (600/600) in DEF Position (1). “Sword Fish” activates it’s effect, lowering the ATK and DEF of all of Dipper’s monsters by 600 (2500/1500→1900/900). “Static Squirrel” activates it’s effect, lowering it’s ATK to 0 to have a “Performapal” or “Odd-Eyes" monster gain 1000 ATK. Yuya targets “Odd-Eyes” (Static Squirrel 1000→0) (Odd-Eyes 2500→3500). “Odd-Eyes” attacks “Pleiades”, Dipper activates the effect of “Pleiades”, removing 1 Xyz Material to return a monster to the hand. Dipper removes “Algiedi” (Pleiades OLU 2→1) to return “Odd-Eyes to Yuya’s hand (2). Yuya Sets a card (1). Turn 3: Dipper Draws (5). Dipper intercepts Yuya and gets and activates the Action Card “Draw Power”, letting Dipper draw 2 cards, and Yuya can draw 1 card. (Dipper: 7) (Yuya: 2). “Pleiades” attacks and destroys “Static Squirrel” (Yuya LP: 4000→2100). Dipper activates “Constellar Arrangement” from his hand (6), letting “Pleiades” gain an additional attack since it destroyed an opponent’s monster. “Pleiades” attacks and destroys “Sword Fish”. Dipper Sets a card (5). Turn 4: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes” (ATK Position) and “Performapal Turn Toad” (DEF Position) (0/800) from his hand and “Static Squirrel” (DEF Position) from his Extra Deck (1). “Pleiades” activates it’s effect, removing “Kaus” from “Pleiades” to return “Odd-Eyes” to the hand (Pleiades OLU 1→0) (2). Turn 5: Dipper Draws (6). Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Sombre” (1550/1600) (5). Dipper activates the effect of “Sombre”, letting him banish 1 “Constellar” monster in his GY, to add 1 “Constellar” monster to his hand from the GY. Dipper banishes “Algiedi” and adds “Kaus” to his hand (6). The other effect of “Sombre” activates, letting Dipper Normal Summon a monster. Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Kaus” (5). Dipper activates the effect of “Kaus”, raising the Level of “Sombre” and itself by 1. Dipper Overlays “Sombre” and “Kaus” to Xyz Summon another “Pleiades” in ATK Position. Dipper Overlays the “Pleiades” with no Xyz Materials to Xyz Summon “Constellar Ptolemy M7" in ATK Position (2700/2000). Dipper activates the effect of “Pleiades”, returning “Turn Toad” to Yuya’s hand (Pleiades OLU 2→1) (3). “Pleiades” attacks and destroys “Static Squirrel”. Yuya activates his face down “Performapal Revival”, Special Summoning “Sword Fish” from the GY in DEF Position. “Sword Fish” activates it’s effect (Pleiades 2500/1500→1900/900) (Ptolemy 2700/2000→2100/1400). “Ptolemy” attacks and destroys “Sword Fish”. Dipper activates the effect of “Constellar Arrangement” from his GY, by sending “Constellar Alrescha” from his hand to the GY, a “Constellar” monster he controls gains an additional attack this turn (4). “Ptolemy” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates “Twinkle Comet”, which lowers a monster’s ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn and inflicts 500 damage (Ptolemy 2100→1100) (Dipper LP: 4000→3500). The attack continues (Yuya LP: 2100→1000). Dipper activates “Constellar Tempest” (3). At the end of the turn, both “Constellar” Xyz Monsters Dipper controls lose all their Xyz Material, and Yuya’s LP is halved (Ptolemy OLU 1→0) (Pleiades OLU 1→0) (Yuya LP: 1000→500) (Ptolemy 1100→2100). Turn 6: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Trampolynx" (300/300) (3). “Trampolynx” activates it’s effect, returning “Stargazer Magician” to the hand (4). Yuya places “Turn Toad” into the Pendulum Zone (3). Yuya activates “Pendulum Shift” (2), reducing the Pendulum Scale of “Turn Toad” to 1. Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes” & “Stargazer” (1200/2400) from his hand in ATK Position, and “Static Squirrel” in ATK Position from the Extra Deck (0). Yuya activates the effect of “Turn Toad”, switching the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field until the end of the turn. “Turn Toad” switches “Stargazers” ATK and DEF (1200/2400→2400/1200). Dipper activates his face down “Constellar Wishing”, by revealing the top card of his Deck, Dipper can attach it to a “Constellar” Xyz Monster as Xyz Material if the revealed card is a “Constellar” monster. Dipper excavates “Constellar Acubens”, attaching it to “Pleiades” (Pleiades OLU 0→1). Dipper activates the effect of “Pleiades”, returning “Odd-Eyes” to the hand (Pleiades OLU 1→0) (1). Yuya activates the effect of “Stargazer”, Special Summoning a monster from his hand that was sent there from the field. Yuya Special Summons “Odd-Eyes” (0). Yuya activates the effect of “Static Squirrel”, targeting “Odd-Eyes” (1000→0) (2500→3500). “Stargazer” attacks and destroys “Pleiades” (Dipper LP: 3500→3000). “Odd-Eyes” attacks and destroys “Ptolemy” inflicting double damage (Dipper LP: 3000→200). “Trampolynx” attacks Dipper directly (Dipper LP: 200→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Dipper O'rion Category:Episode